Fairy Tails new strongest team
by FantaEGott
Summary: After returning from the Eisenwald mission Natsu was put under a spell by an unknown mage that caused him to go berserk and hurt everyone at Fairy Tail. Three months later he's ready to move on but with a new team. NaZa pairing. OOC & Grammar warning.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"~Magic~" Ex: "~Fire Dragon's Roar~"**

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail with Gray and Elfman starting a fight that soon had the whole guild joining up starting an all out brawl. It was then stopped by either Erza or the guilds master Makarov Dreyar. On the second floor everything went on as normal as well. In the front hanging over the railing was the guild masters grandson Laxus Dreyar observing the fight with a scowl.

"This guild is a disgrace" he mumbled and turned around and continued "Isn't that right, Salamander?"

In the corner of the second floor away from sight from anyone but Laxus sat Natsu Dragneel nicknamed Salamander. He was staring at the wall and his back to Laxus and the rest of the guild. This was also normal, at least since the incident that happened three months ago.

"Right" Natsu answered without turning around, he didn't like Laxus or his opinions but Laxus and Makarov was the only ones that talked to him. Natsu didn't speak to anyone else within the guild since the incident because he could sense how scared they were of him.

What hurt him the most was that his closest friends Lucy, Gray and Erza also seemed scared of him. Erza did try to re connect with Natsu by greeting him and talking to him every morning before Natsu would get up to the second floor. These conversations were always short and ended the same way with the guild members close to them walking off or avoid looking at him.

Three months ago Natsu was a very happy man, he had made another friend in Lucy and started a team with her, Gray and Erza. They went on a job on Erza's order to take out the dark guild Eisenwald and did so successfully. When they returned to the guild and Natsu was on his way back home he was attacked by an unknown mage and this was the start of Natsu's nightmare.

The mage had put a spell on Natsu according to Makarov that caused Natsu to go berserk. Natsu had attacked Fairy Tail and beaten every guild member including Laxus until he was stopped by Makarov himself who had also been able to undo the spell on him.

Under normal circumstances Natsu would have been exiled from the guild, but since he was under control of that spell he got no punishment from Makarov. The guild master had tried to explain what had happened and in the end the guild members had forgiven Natsu and everything seemed fine for a day.

The next day Gray and Natsu had started one of their usual fights but this time Natsu had knocked Gray out quickly and damaged him badly. All he did was punch him once, but Natsu's arm had been covered in fire without him noticing. Natsu then heard the guild members whispers about him how he was a monster and that the spell was just an excuse the Master came up with to protect Natsu.

After that Natsu had noticed he had problems controlling his magic, every time he would use one of his normal attacks the power behind it would be ten times stronger. He had also heard from Makarov that he seemed to have gotten taller and in better shape as well. Who was this mage that put that spell on him and why? Natsu wondered about that all the time and when he didn't sit there in the back corner on the second floor thinking about the mage, he was out looking for him.

The reason for Natsu being allowed to be on the second floor wasn't that he was an S-Class mage. He had gotten permission from Makarov to stay there as long as he didn't go on any S-Class jobs or cause any trouble to the other S-Class mages.

After Makarov had made sure the brawl was stopped he walked up to the second floor and sat down beside Natsu at his table.

"I think you should take on a job, Natsu" Makarov said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"It would do you good to get that mage out of your mind and think of something else, also I can't keep paying your rent forever"

Laxus who was listening laughed and said "Why don't you let him go on an S-Class job? He's strong enough"

Makarov glared at Laxus then said"That's fine if you go with him"

Laxus scowled "Forget it then"

"Laxus" Natsu said still not facing him

Laxus eyebrow rose "Hm?"

Natsu turned around and grinned "Let's do an S-Class job!" he shouted loud enough for the whole guild to hear him.

Laxus actually smiled seeing Natsu act like his old self and said "Sure"

Makarov's jaw dropped how did this happen? He only said that earlier about Laxus going with Natsu because he knew Laxus would never agree to it. Natsu who had been one of the most destructive mages even before his power up teaming up with Laxus? He imagined all the complaints he would get from the council and yelled "No way, I forbid it!"

Natsu and Laxus however was already gone, one of the jobs on the S-Class request board was missing as well.

"NOOOOOO! Get back here you brats!" Natsu and Laxus heard when they walked down the street towards the train station.

* * *

AN: What do you think? Is this story any good and should I continue on it?


	2. Chapter 2

Responding to reviews:

**Silent Reader 6100/Guest/eze555/Lol:** Thanks, and I will continue on it :).

**goldssj:** Thanks and I agree with you it could be better, especially since I noticed I made a mistake in the first sentence..

**darkhuntressxir:** They treat him like that because they are afraid of him and a few of them actually belives he did it without being controlled by the spell, thinking Makarov made that story up to protect Natsu.

**Darknightshiva:** Thanks and yeah Natsu beating Makarov as well would have been to much ^^.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"~Magic~" Ex: "~Fire Dragon's Roar~"**

Chapter 2

* * *

The last month had passed quickly and not a whole lot had happened in Fairy Tail. The only thing that had changed was Natsu and Laxus taking on job requests together.

Natsu and Laxus would finish up their mission and when they returned to the guild they would leave for another one right away. Every request they took on was an S-Class and the master was starting to wonder if they were trying to beat some kind of record by the amount of S-Class missions they had completed in a month.

They had just now returned from another successfully completed mission and entered the guild. Both of them spoke to no one and just walked straight up to the second floor and as soon as they were up there Laxus spoke quietly "You are going to kill me one of these days if you don't get control over your power"

Due to Natsu's new powers he had received after that mage put a spell on him, he was unable to control his attacks. When Natsu would end up fighting another mage or some kind of creature he could sometimes mess up and accidently get Laxus caught in his attacks.

"Will you drop it already? You know how much I try to get control once again" Natsu said and thought of all the times he had trained during this month just to get some control over his magic.

Laxus shook his head "Well you are making some progress at least"

Laxus actually felt pity for Natsu as he had noticed even the townspeople and village people at the places they would travel to would be scared of him as they had heard what he had done four months ago.

Before they could continue their conversation they were interrupted by Makarov who had just thrown himself up on the second floor.

"So you're back brats" He greeted in his own way.

Laxus didn't even look at him and said "Foolish old man"

"What's up gramps?" Natsu asked.

Makarov sighed "I would like you two do to me a favor"

Natsu raised an eyebrow "What favor?"

"You see yesterday.. Gray, Lucy and Happy went on an S-Class job without my permission, the job they took was Galuna Island" Makarov explained.

Natsu didn't say anything and after a few seconds Laxus snorted "If you want someone to get your kids back for you ask that annoying woman downstairs"

"I have already planned on sending Erza, however I want you two to go as well"

Natsu then finally spoke "Erza should be enough right?"

"Yeah why do you want us to go for something like this?" Laxus asked.

Makarov sighed once again "I want you to start working with more people other than Laxus again, Natsu"

Laxus glared at Makarov "Is there something wrong with us working together!?"

"Sorry gramps, that's not going to happen" Natsu then stood up and picked up another S-Class job from the board "Let's go Laxus" then he walked down the stairs.

Laxus followed after him but after saying "Don't order me around, Salamander"

Erza in the meantime had overheard the conversation. When she heard that Natsu and Laxus might join her to discipline Gray, Lucy and Happy for breaking the rules she got happy for some reason. That happiness was soon gone as she heard what both Natsu and Laxus said after that and now she was staring at them walking through the guild. She decided to run up to Natsu and try to change his mind.

She nudged Natsu to get his attention "Natsu, why don't you want to come with me? Don't you care about Gray and Lucy or even Happy?" she asked.

Laxus was the first to answer "It isn't our problem what happens to them or any of you weaklings, why should we fix up their mess?"

Natsu just shook his head "Laxus is right, they are not important" and then continued walking.

Erza couldn't believe what she just heard, did Natsu really say that? She decided to try something else. She ran up to Natsu and smacked him in the head and then spoke "Natsu I order you to come with me or I will punish you"

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Because there are your friends" Erza said smiling.

Natsu glared at her and said "They were my friends"

"Give it up already, go save your weakling friends and leave us to do real jobs" Laxus said and grabbed Natsu's shoulder and pushed him forward.

"Natsu please.." Erza begged with teary eyes.

Natsu stopped to take a look at the crying Erza and when he saw her crying he felt horrible, he never wanted to see her cry. Erza should be strong and scary like a monster, not crying and begging.

"Laxus" Natsu said getting his attention

Laxus eyebrow rose "Hm?"

"I'm going to help Erza, you feel free to go on your own job" Natsu said.

Laxus shook his head "I knew this would happen" The he grumbled "Fine but I'm coming with you to make sure you don't burn down anything important"

Erza had stopped crying and now had a sword in her hand which she pointed at Natsu "Good now get going" she said and pushed him out of the guild.

Laxus just sweatdropped watching Erza's behavior and then he thought 'What kind of mess have I gotten myself into now'

* * *

**AN: Future chapter will be longer, around 2-3k words minimum. I just wanted to post something just to let you know I decided to continue on this story.**

**Thanks for reading & Please Review**


End file.
